killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
ISA Marines
The Interplanetary Strategic Alliance Marine Corps is the ground component of the ISA Navy. The ISA Navy transports the Marines to and from their theaters of operation and supports them when they are on the ground. Each of the ISA Navy's Cruisers can carry 7,500 personnel, 5000 of whom could be ISA Marines and the rest crew and support personnel. It is possible however that a smaller contingent of marines are assigned to ships, with additional troop numbers made up by other troops such as legionnaires or regular troops. History The Marines were first deployed by the UCA against Helghast forces in the First Extrasolar War. Now, they are powerful and well-supplied military force as seen in Killzone 2. The Second Extrasolar War When the Vektans called upon Earth to provide it with reinforcements after the Helghast invasion, Earth answered with a large naval task force being loaned to the ISA Navy; as usual, this task force carried its own complement of Marines. The Marines reinforced the severely weakened ISA Army units on Vekta, and finally liberated Vekta from the Helghast. After Vekta was liberated, the ISA launched a retaliatory attack against the Helghast's home planet of Helghan, with the Marines at the forefront of this invasion. Arriving approximately two weeks before the second wave, the first ISA assault wave took heavy casualties, but succeeded in establishing several planetary beachheads. After the arrival of the second wave, which notably included a few Special Forces units, the attack resumed in earnest. After intense fighting in both cramped urban and dangerous desert wasteland conditions, the ISA forces steadily gained control of vital territories in and around Helghan's capital city, Pyrrhus. However, the Helghast unleashed a devastating surprise counterattack that destroyed most of the ISA's orbiting atmospheric command fleet, including the ISA's flagship. In addition, the commanding officer for the entire Helghan campaign, Colonel Jan Templar, is killed in the surprise attack by Helghast Colonel Radec himself. With mounting losses and a drastically reduced support structure, the ISA's forces were nearly annihilated when Scolar Visari detonated the Red Dust nuclear weapon in the center of Pyrrhus; with most of the remaining ISA forces concentrated in the city, this was a severely crippling blow. In a desperate gamble, Captain Jason Narville-who was now the de-facto leader for all remaining ISA ground forces on Helghan - rallied any and all remaining Marines in an all-out, last-ditch attack on Visari's palace, assisting Alpha Squad in its capture, and accidental killing, of Visari. Despite Visari's passing, the remaining ISA Marines find themselves stranded on Helghan as a surprise Helghast fleet begins to bear down upon them. Marines are the first to fight on the battlefield and are known for their honor, valor, bravery and most importantly, their dedication as the main military forces of the ISA. Ironically, despite their vaunted reputation as being one of the ISA's finest ground units, they found that the Helghast were more than a match for them, especially on the Helghast's home turf. It was only the arrival of Legionnaire contingent Alpha Squad that helped turned the tide on Helghan. 6 months after the invasion, they were weakened to the point of being a guerrilla-force as opposed to an invasion force due to the loss of a large amount of both personnel and equipment. Despite the dire circumstances, the last ISA forces were able to destroy the forces of Jorhan Stahl and inadvertently caused the Terracide, ending the War. Battle Dress Uniform (BDU) Killzone 2 and 3 In on field engagements, the Marines are commonly issued with black Combat helmets resembling 21st century Ops-Core helmets, equipped with orange protective lenses, to protect from shrapnel, integrated communications systems and mountings for equipment such as Night-vision Goggles. In Killzone 2, the Marines are typically issued with body armor resembling plate carriers and MOLLE vests in Killzone 3, but some Marines prefer to remove them for increased mobility and decreased weight. They are also commonly issued backpacks, for storage of equipment, ammunition carriers attached to their belts, and black combat boots. Killzone: Mercenary The Marines under the command of Alex Grey wear a similar uniform with minor differences such as the lack of protective lenses and their faces are covered with balaclavas. Equipment Weaponry ISA Marines are equipped with a variety of different weaponry. The standard-issue weapon of the average grunt would be the M82 Assault Rifle, with the underslung M303 Grenade Launcher issued for extra firepower if needed. The Marines also field several revolvers as part of its arsenal, with powerful M3 and M4 Revolvers being the most popular choice of sidearms. For suppressive fire, the M224-A1 Light Machine Gun is used to increase the firepower of squads currently on the battlefield, for use on vehicles and as an emplacement for base defense. Special forces teams and scouting parties are typically issued the suppressed M66-SD Submachine Gun. The LS13 Shotgun is commonly fielded for close-quarters engagements. Infantry teams were also issued the M80 Missile Launcher for greater firepower against fortifications and buildings, and as anti-armor support against tanks and armored vehicles. Vehicles For reconnaissance and anti-infantry support, the Corps field the Jeep, often equipped with mounted versions of the M22-A1 LMG. For armored infantry transport and seaborne engagements, the tracked ISA AAPC was used. For heavier engagements, the ISA Archer Tank and LS209 Exoskeleton were both fielded for anti-aircraft and anti-tank roles, respectively. For ground support, the ISA Lancer was used for indirect and direct artillery. The cheap and reliable Intruder was also fielded for infantry transport and close-range firepower, though years later this dropship was superseded by the ISA VTOL. Identified Formations *6th Marine Division *8th Infantry *32nd M.A.T. *Convoy Avenger *Convoy Punisher *Convoy Nemesis In-game intel Health: 100 hitpoints Weapons: M82 Assault Rifle, Frag Grenade First Appearance: Corinth River: Corinth Sands( Killsone 2) Gallery ISA soldiers.jpg ISA Infiltrator.jpeg ISA-Medic.jpg Tacti isa.png Isa engineer.png Isa.jpg ISA Marines.jpg Kz2-isa-trooper2.jpg CA ISA RegularTrooper.jpg ISA Marines preparing assault on Helghast Base with Rico while Templar goes after the crashed dropship.jpg|ISA Marines preparing assault on Helghast Base with Rico while Templar goes after the crashed dropship. ISA Marines combating the Helghast at the Trench.jpg|ISA Marines combating the Helghast at the Trenches ISA Marines saluting to Jan Templar.jpg|ISA Marines saluting to Jan Templar Killzone®3_5.png Killzone®3_2.png Killzone®3_3.png Killzone®3_1.png Appearances * Killzone * Killzone 2 * Killzone 3 * Killzone Mercenary Trivia *Garza turns out to be friends with one Marine, Jeffries, who is assumed KIA after his Intruder is shot down in the Corinth River stage. He is most likely either the soldier who is executed in front of Sev or he is the soldier who Garza grieves over before leaving the area. It may imply that Garza had served with Jeffries previously, or maybe even that Garza has some history within the ISA Marine Corps before joining the Legion special forces Alpha Squad. * The ISA Marine Corps rank structure and equipment is mostly based on the real-life United States Marine Corps. Category:ISA Category:Killzone 2 Category:Killzone 3 Category:Killzone: Liberation Category:Second Extrasolar War Category:ISA Navy